kassenccgfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Set (Defunct)
Alpha Set ''' was the first released set for the Kassen:CCG Card Game. It is being adapted to work with the new rule set. Details It was released on Aug 26, 2011 for the Lacky:CCG program. This set was finished before the new rule changes came down in late 2012, and as such, will not work with the newer cards. It is now being adapted and rolled into Base Set 2014. Contents '''Fire Element: 33 *Rykal, King Dragoon *Ruby Dragon *Pulling the Red Thread *Outrage *Oblitorator Rex *Molten Brawler *Flameshot *Flame Spooler *Flame Spinner *Flame Pillar *Flame Mechanic *Explosion *Draining Bolt *Crazed Wyvern *Blazing Draw *Blaze Mechanic *Blaze Accel *Blaze *Blast Dragon *Berserker Lizard *Seduction *Jik's SpellShaper *Dusvara Volcano *Jik's Assailant *Jik's Bomber *Jik's FireCharmers *Jik, Ruler of the Dusvara *Jik's Apprentice *Fanning the Flames *Jik's Legend *Blaze Wolf *Jik's Rallying Cry Void Element: 45 *Wandering Ghoul *Trying to Fill the Void *Threadbare *Summoner's Apprentice *Stop! *Spirit Caller *Ruler of the Boundry *Queen of the Boundry *Otherworldly Apparition *An Opposing Thread *Negation *Necromantic Knight *Much Needed Respite *Master Spinner *Guardian of the Boundry *Evaporate *Dream Walker *Boundry - Aether's Limits *Aether's Champion *Aether Spinner *Blast Spell *Piercing!! *Clone *Patiently Waiting *Searching the Scrolls *Demolition *Ha'ausagh - Aether's Limits *Doraora's Chambers *Doraora, Aether Lord *Doraora's SpearShaper *Doraora's Medic *Doraora's Trainee *Doraora's Visionary *Doraora's Spy *Doraora's General *Doraora's Booster *Doraora's Pupil *Doraora's Banisher *Doraora's Spinner *Doraora's Berserker *Doraora's Regenerist *Doraora's Recruiter *Doraora's Assailant *Doraora's Guard *Doraora's Apprentice Earth Element: 42 *Visionary's Apprentice *Visionary of the Forest *Tigris Warrior *Threadless *Quake Spinner *Overgrowth *King of the Forest *Keen Senses *Hidden Sniper *Hardy Amazoness *Guardian of the Forest *Gift of the Land *Giant Recluse *Forest, Land of Life *Earthquake *Dramatic Change *Disciple of the Forest *Cultivate *Brazen Guardian *Close Call *Tigris Sentry *Beast of the Treetop Village *Ballista of the Fortress *Changing the Guard *Pit Training *Open the Gates for Battle *Proper Planning *Tigris Chief *Tigris Huntmaster *Tigris Trapper *Tigris Treetop Village *Tigris Scout *Repairman of the Fortress *Navigator of the Fortress *Archer of the Fortress *Knight of the Rolling Fortress *Guard of the Rolling Fortress *Catapult of the Rolling Fortress *Rolling Fortress *Tigris Sniper *Golem Digger Water Element: 42 *Wave Spinner *Wave Manipulator *Siren Queen *School of Fish *Resetting the Spool *Recollection *Queen of Atlantis *Guardian Fish *Leviathan *Protector of the Throne *Phantom Koi *Forget to Remember *Depths of the Ocean *Crashing Wave *Controlling the Currents *Aqua Drake *Aqua Knight *Atlantis, Underwater Haven *Charge from the Deep *Advisor of Atlantis *Mermaid Child *Rainbow Reef *Darkness in the Depths *Black Abyss of the Depths *Mermaid Charmer *Spearwoman of the Deep *Underwater Equestrian *Giant Sea Catfish *Siren on the Rocks *Mermaid Eel Keeper *Mermaid Huntress *Mermaid Tamer *Melodious Mermaid *Angler Fish *Daughter of Nall *Soldier of Nall *Queen Nall, Empress of the Ocean *Depth Charges *Angler Lure *Nall's Promise *Whirlpool's Grasp *Leviathan's Water Spout Air Element: 32 *Updraft *Unstoppable Gust *Twister *A Fallen Feather *Gust Manipulator *A New Goal *Queen of the Harpies *Elegant Harpy *Divebomb *City in the Sky *Calming Breeze *Breeze Spinner *Breeze, Ruler of Gusts *Breeze's Footsoldier *Breeze's Guard *Blistering Gust *Avian Spearman *Avian Cleric *Avian Ace *Breeze's Commandant *Breeze's Spy *Surprising Flight *Mastering the Winds *Rising Winds *Tag-Team *Takeoff *Breeze's Reaper *Gossip *Breeze's SpellShaper *Breeze's Footsoldiers *Breezes's Scouter *Baby Harpy Darkness Element: 49 *Hildagard, The Lifeless Wretch *Gudrun *No Return *Unforgiveable! *Resealing the Soul *Puppet Factory *The Stage *Claude, The Wire Cutter *Dietfried, Marionette Master *Ermentrud *Crescentia *Anja *Ernst, The Puppet Repairer *Adolf, Abelard's Apprentice *Benedikt, The Candid Puppeteer *Adalgisa, The Master's Puppet *Abelard, Master of Puppets *Beatrix *Summon Puppets *Repairing The Strings *{Adele] *Ekkehard, Disciple of Darkness *Desolation *Bertram, The Crazed Puppeteer *Bastian, The Apprentice Puppeteer *The Emperor *The Empress *The Fool *The Hermit *The Hierophant *The High Priestess *The Judgement *The Justice *The Magician *The Moon *The Star *The Sun *The Tower *The World *The Chariot *The Lovers *The Wheel of Fortune *Tarot Court *Deck of Cards *King of Wands *King of Coins *King of Cups *Ace of Coins *Ace of Wands Light Element: 45 *Ariel, the Lion *ArkAngel - Chamuel, the Enforcer *ArkAngel - Gabriel, the Herald *ArkAngel - Jophiel, the Protector of Eden *ArkAngel - Micheal, the Guardian *ArkAngel - Raphael, the Healer *ArkAngel - Uriel, the Destroyer *ArkAngel - Zadkiel, the Righteous *Azrael, the Bringer of Death *Damnation *The First Heaven - Vilon *Metatron, the Voice *Sariel, the Protector *The Sephirot - Binah, the Understanding *The Sephirot - Chesed, the Kindness *The Sephirot - Gevurah, the Severity *The Sephirot - Keter, the Crown *The Sephirot - Malkuth, the Kingship *The Sephirot - Netzach, the Eternity *The Seventh Heaven - Araboth *Iron Rule *Spiritualism *Orders from Above *Soleil's Luster *Gaze of Zon *Gift of the Spirits *Playground of the Spirits *Silentera, The Solar Palace *Skyborn Initiate *Skyborn Guardian *Skyborn Spirit *Skyborn Priest *Skyborn Warrior *Spirit of Balance *Spirit of Friendship *Spirit of Love *Spirit of Giving *Student of Sacrifice *Follower of Gunst *Priestess of Soleil *Evangelist of Zon *Gunst, Lord of Reincarnation *Soleil, Maiden of Brilliance *Zon, Lord of Light *Skyborn Acolyte Thunder Element: 25 *Anesha, BKW Specialist *Antimatter Mine *Nitra, BKW Lieutenant *Take No Prisoners *V for Victory! *Scramble! *Riot Shield *Assault Rifle *Mortar Shell *Landmine *BKW Battlefield *Theater of WAR *Pietro, BKW Recruiter *Vera, BKW Strategist *Nadia, BKW Medic *Kalina, BKW Tank Soldier *Jurek, BKW Shocktrooper *Igorek, BKW Recruit *Halina, BKW Private *Grigori, BKW Officer *Andrei, BKW Warrant Officer *Feodora, BKW Colonel *Geni, BKW Sergeant *Dimitri. BKW Major *Trova, BKW General